


Melting the Icehouse

by skeeviejeevie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Femdom, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeviejeevie/pseuds/skeeviejeevie
Summary: Anche finds that her little friend is rather irresistible in their voe outfit. And rather submissive.Nonbinary Link/Trans woman Anche. Probably OOC for both but who cares about characterization in free porn.
Relationships: Anche/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Melting the Icehouse

Anche sighs as she finishes the end count for the day. Guarding the Icehouse was necessary but spending all her time there was dull. Furosa was getting too old to come chat during ice pick-up, and her only other regular was the strange little Hylian. 

They were undoubtedly her favorite customer; they brought news and tales of adventure to Anche, along with a trinket or two. She already had enough gifts to fill two shelves of her small bookcase. 

She hears small footsteps behind her. It’s easy to guess who—only a Hylian would make so little noise, and the only Hylian who comes to the Icehouse is Link. Anche grins, calling out to her friend without looking. 

“Sav'saaba, little one. I'm afraid you're too late for ice, I was about to go to sleep." 

Anche turns to show her friend her bright smile, which quickly turns into a small 'o' of surprise. Link isn't dressed as a vai today, instead opting for Gerudo voe clothing. It looks good on them, but Anche is confused. She's never seen them dressed like that. For some reason, the new clothing makes the faintest hint of heat pool between her hips. 

Link manages a hoarse sav’saaba, and it’s enough to shake Anche back to her senses. An idea is forming in her mind and she’s not sure she can follow through. 

“Dressed like a voe today?” Link shrugs and begins to dig in their bag for something. Anche inches closer, emerald eyes lingering on the newly exposed pectoral line of their chest just below their light pink nipple. She licks her lips without noticing. 

Anche is only a step away when they find it—a small dragon carved from luminous stone. Link smiles as they proudly present the gift, holding it in their outstretched hand for her to take. 

“Thank you, my friend.” 

Anche takes it gingerly and stares down at it in wonder. She sets the dragon down on her shelf, carefully positioning it next to the other presents. As soon as she is satisfied with its placement, she turns back to the Hylian. They stand with their hands on their hips, looking pleased with themselves. 

“I’ve been thinking of how to best repay you for all these lovely gifts,” she steps closer to the blonde once more, “And your new outfit gave me an idea.” 

Link tilts their head in confusion. Anche moves in, looking down at her friend. The top of their head barely reaches the curve of her breasts. She bends down to Link’s ear. 

“So pretty as a vai, so handsome as a voe, and all these lovely gifts," Anche passes a finger down the curve of their neck, "Perhaps you'd like to see what Hylia's given me?” 

Her voice is slightly above a whisper, dripping with arousal. 

Link shivers, a bright blush rising to their face. They do not move away and Anche grins. 

"If you want to play with me," She kisses them just below their ear, "I need to hear a 'yes.'" 

Anche steps back to watch her friend. Their blush has only gotten more intense; Link fidgets slightly, causing Anche to notice a slight tent in their pants. She reaches behind her and fingers the clasp of her top, well-aware of Link's eyes on her. 

"What'll it be, hero?" 

Link shifts nervously on their feet for a few moments before giving her a hoarse 'yes,' causing Anche's smile to grow wider. She undoes her clasp in a flash, dropping her top and freeing her large breasts. 

Link stands ramrod straight as they eye Anche's chest. It occurs to her that they're waiting for her to invite them further; she chuckles a little, coaxing them in with a wave of her hand. They step forward eagerly and when they reach her they bury their face between her breasts. 

Anche is well-endowed like the majority of her species; Link gropes her timidly at first, then with more fervor. They kiss and bite at her soft flesh, small mouth sucking in one large nipple while they continue to grab at her with their calloused hands. She sighs contentedly as she watches them lose their normally cool demeanor. It causes her own tent to form, prodding Link in the stomach through her pants. 

At the feeling of Anche’s growing length, Link lets out a small growl. Their efforts become more aggressive, and they move between her breasts, nipping and sucking hard enough to leave marks. Anche enjoys it until she realizes she didn't give them permission to mark her. She clicks her tongue. 

"Now, now. I didn't say you could play so hard." 

Link immediately stops what they're doing, lifting their head to apologize. Anche takes their chin in her hand. 

"I think you should make up for your disobedience. Do you agree?" 

The Hylian catches on quickly, swallowing hard before nodding eagerly. 

"Good. Get up." 

Link rushes to obey, standing at attention in front of the bed. 

"Strip.” 

Anche is again immediately obeyed; Link is fully nude in under a minute, despite the violent return of their blush. She admires their well-defined muscles, hairless body, and thick stocky cock. The Gerudo woman stands as well, turning to face the wall as she drops her own trousers. She climbs into bed, fully aware of Link's rapt attention on her pert, round ass. 

Settling with her back against the wall, Link finally sees her fat cock in its full glory. She watches them lick their lips as she grabs her base, giving her massive member a few loose pumps, muscular thighs spread in an open invitation. 

"Crawl over here and suck my cock." 

Link meekly obeys, crawling on all fours until they are face-to-face with Anche's dick. They give her a slow, long lick from base to tip, flicking their tongue over her slit. 

Anche gives them a small smile of encouragement, undoing their hair tie and gripping their freed hair. She holds them steady over her cock and they obediently begin to take her in. 

The Hylian eases themselves into it, bobbing slowly up and down, taking a bit more with each push down. Anche allows them to adjust; she doesn't expect them to be able to swallow it all. Her fingers curl in their soft blond locks, guiding them as they attempt to take her deeper; it's a slow, agonizing process for the both of them. Eventually, Link reaches their absolute limit, gagging slightly as her cock moves too far down their throat. They pull back slightly with an annoyed grunt: they've managed to take all but the last inch or so. 

"That's much more than I expected. You've done this before, haven't you?" 

Link blushes slightly at her words, quickly switching their gaze from her face to her chest. 

Anche chuckles deeply, the sound vibrating within Link's mouth. Taking that as a signal to continue, Link pulls back, their hand wrapped firmly around the base of her cock. They bob up and down once more, this time focusing on flicking their tongue alongside her length, particularly the head. Their hand twists in time with their movements, saliva dripping down their mouth and acting as lube. Anche inhales sharply, tightening her grip on Link's hair and resting her head on her headboard. She resists the urge to thrust into their mouth. 

"Aren't you a little vixen?" She groans. 

Encouraged by this, Link intensifies their affections, speeding up their expert movements. Their free hand cradles her balls in a loving manner, stroking them as they grow tight. Anche tenses, her hand coming to grip Link's hair alongside the other. She holds them in place as she comes, thrusting ever so slightly as Link sucks her through it. When she finally releases them, they pull her out of their mouth to lick her clean from base to tip. They watch her with half-lidded eyes, openly expressing their lust. 

She lifts their head and leads them into a harsh kiss, savoring the taste of herself mixed with their saliva. When she pulls back Link is panting slightly, their hands balled into fists to prevent themselves from touching their cock without permission. 

"I bet you'd like to be rewarded, wouldn't you?" 

Link nods feverishly, choking on a slight whine. 

"Well, I suppose you deserve it after that performance. Do you have something you want?" 

She strokes their jawline softly, hand coming to rest under their chin. Link licks their lips but is hesitant to respond. 

"Suddenly shy now, are we? Should I tell you what you want?” 

Anche wraps her hand around their cock, squeezing slightly. Link moans. 

“You want me to fuck you like the little slut you are.” 

The blonde's eyebrows shoot up and they nod. Anche chuckles. 

“Tell me, then. Tell me how much you need my cock inside you.” 

Link hesitates so Anche pulls her hand away and sets it behind her head. 

“I’m waiting, Link.” 

After a great deal of squirming, and without looking her in the eyes, Link manages to stutter out, “Please fuck me, Anche. I need you.” 

“I always knew you’d be a good little slut for me. Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” 

The Hylian is swift, presenting themselves for her with no complaint. Anche admires their pale, shapely ass for a moment before reaching for a bottle on her shelf. She dips her fingers into the mysterious substance and presses lightly against Link's entrance. They groan, bucking into her fingers. 

"Careful. If I don't do this right, it won't fit. Don't you want to take all of my fat cock?" 

"Yes, please, Anche." 

It's a raspy, need-filled moan more than an answer; Anche grins. She fucks Link with one finger slowly before adding another. As she does so, her cock begins to harden. She ruts herself against their thigh purposefully and Link shivers slightly. 

When they're properly stretched, Anche strokes the liquid over her cock. Once lined up, she pushes herself inside them with a single drawn-out stroke. Link nearly gives way as Anche's buries herself to the hilt, but they force themselves to keep upright. Anche gives them a few experimental, shallow thrusts. After the fourth, Link can't help but throw themselves back onto her, desperate for something deeper. 

Anche laughs deeply at her friend's desperation. As a reward, she pulls out completely. Link begins to whine, but is cut off by her sliding right back in. She does this twice more before she is satisfied; the Gerudo woman then returns to her shallow thrusts. 

Link grips the sheets tightly in anticipation. Anche finally decides that they’re ready and begins to fuck Link in earnest. Her big, strong hands grips Link's narrow hips tightly as she thrusts hard into them, using her leverage to essentially throw them back onto her. Link moans, arching their back and pushing back as much as she'll let them. 

She pounds away mercilessly, suddenly pushing down on their neck, keeping their ass up for her. Link goes slack, arms dropping as they let her use them like a cheap toy. Their hands scrabble for their aching cock and she slaps them away. 

"When I want you to come, you'll come." 

Link groans in response but makes no further attempt to touch themselves. Anche rewards their good behavior by lurching over them, holding herself up by her hands above their head. She manages to hit the perfect angle with her strong thrusts. 

Link is far gone by now, a mess of incoherent hoarse moans and heat. They yelp quietly when Anche pulls out, flips them onto their back, and reinserts herself. She yanks their feet onto her shoulders and resumes pounding away. 

Anche can feel herself getting close; she takes one hand away from Link's hip to grasp them at the base. They weakly try to thrust into her hand to no avail. 

"Look me in the eyes." 

Link obeys, their blue eyes begging Anche for mercy. 

"You've been very good, so I'm going to reward you. I'm going to let you come. All you have to do is tell me you're my little whore." 

Link doesn’t hesitate this time as they moan, "I'm your little whore, Anche, please." 

Anche smiles down at them, releasing her tight grip to flick her wrist up and down their cock; Link comes almost instantly, arching into her touch and crying out loud as they cum squarely on their chest. She jerks them off through it, continuing to thrust into their tight hole. As they come down, she takes her hand from their cock to lick them off her hand, pounding them for a few more moments before burying herself to the hilt to come deep inside them. Link reacts meekly, still in a daze from finally relieving themselves. 

Eventually, Anche pulls out, her cum dribbling out along with her. She flops onto her back beside them. 

"That was fun. Maybe next time we can use that rope you brought me from Rito Village."


End file.
